Remnants of a Master
by WaitingforFreedom
Summary: Once every lifetime two children are born with extraordinary gifts. As they age they learn control. But on this cycle, fate changes the story and forces the children to know. One with the power to restore and the other to destroy. We focus on destruction. She learns more than just the gift on her journey to find herself and locked dreams of those before and after her. ReWrite
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Light Opening

_Arénam-Aria stood in the keyblade graveyard staring at Kingdom Hearts.  
_

Everybody wants me to be their angel

_Our 13yr old hero fell down into nothingness. Her eyes remained half closed. Red specks cut through the imperfect shades of green and blue. Blood began to fall like rain. The years started to wash away. _

Everybody wants something they can cradle

_She turned into a four year old. Blood drips down from her large eyes and down her pudgy cheeks. The vision moves away from the young girl as she falls further into nothingness fading inside the darkness around her. _

They don't know I burn

_She stood in the Keyblade Graveyard.  
_

They don't know I burn

_She looks around with a still and bored keys surrounded her.  
_

They don't know I burn

_Her head snaps foward. The graveyard sets on fire. a greenish crystal surrounds the thirteen year old's body, covering her from the top spike on her head to her feet. _

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside

_Arénam-Aria falls to the ground holding her head, in pain.  
_

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me

_Her hand turn into claws, scaly red. _

Devil (or something like it) inside

_Her eyes turn into a sickening red shade, like blood. her pupils thinner than a sheet of paper._

Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me

_She throws her head back and arches her back as large demon wings force their way out from in between her shoulder-blades. _

Devil inside of me

_Small horns poke out from her messy brown hair. A demon tail grows from her lower back._  
Jealous angel deep inside me

_An angel with red hair and violet hair smiled down at her. She brought down her keyblade slamming it in the ground. __Arénam-Aria dodged her just in time.  
_

You don't know cuz you're too busy reading labels

_Arénam-Aria raised her keyblade and swung it towards the angel._

You're missing all the action underneath my table

_She smiles as the angel holds her arm, blood drips through her pale fingers , leaving traces on her skin._

I'm waiting for my turn

_She closes her eyes._

Waiting for my turn

_When she opens them again she is in a snowy tundra.  
_

Just waiting for my turn

_A large copper-colored dragon landed onto the ground. The earth quaked. __Arénam-Aria didn't move._

Just waiting for my turn

_The dragon opened its mouth.  
_

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside

_Arénam-Aria falls to the ground holding her head, in pain._

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me

_Her hand turn into claws, scaly red. _

Devil (or something like it) inside

_She throws her head back and arches her back as large demon wings force their way out from in between her shoulder-blades. _

Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me

_Small horns poke out from her messy brown hair. A demon tail grows from her lower back._

Devil inside of me

_Her mouth spreads from ear to ear. She now has a fangy demonic grin._

Jealous angel deep inside me

_The angel had blackened wings, she pushed the demon into a crystal clear lake. The light blue that it was, faded slowly into a red._

Time to make it burn

_Arénam stood in front of the dragon. The snow fell and disappeared into her soft and tanned skin. _

This is how I burn

_The copper colored dragon roared. Flames erupted hurdling towards __Aré. She didn't flinch as the flames consumed everything around her.  
_

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside

_Arénam- Aria was chained to two pillars, in the Olympus Collisium, stuck as a demon. _

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me

_Men surrounded her with weapons so sharp they practically sparkled beneath the sunlight. _

Devil (or something like it) inside

_She tried to break free. struggling with all the strength that she possessed. _

Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me

_The pillars began to crack. The men froze in fear. _

Devil inside of me

_The pillars broke and the young demon was freed._  
Jealous angel deep inside me

_The thirteen year old hero lay on the stone floor. Blood spilled out from gashes that covered her body. Her eyes were lifeless, dead. The demon's body was twisted and broken. The angel smiled and slams her angelic keyblade against __Arénam's back, making the girl lay on her side. Blood poured out from her mouth.  
_

**I don't own anything besides the OCs, one of the worlds in the story and a few songs in later chapters. I also own the idea for this story. Devil Inside is sung by Utada Hikaru. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix **


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: The First of Many

_January 18__th__. It was the coldest night of the beginning year. The coldest night in about a century for this small world. The story starts in a hospital. A frail little girl was born. This weak child would grow up to be something different, something legendary. In a hospital bed a brunette woman sat, in her arms she held the small infant. Her tired blue eyes studied the infant. "Arénam-Aria, I want you to meet your siblings. They aren't here, they are wonderful people and always will be. If anything happens I want you to find them one day and be with them. Your older sister's name is Nova and your older brother's name is Terra. Remember that, little one." _

For the first time Arénam-Aria opened her eyes. They were almost cryptic, the red color was almost sickly. Her eyes flash brightly. "How strange?" Her mother whispered. Her eyes quickly became dull. The brunette fell back and she was motionless. Aré started crying, the sound made a tall man enter the room. Her father, a strong man with naturally and messily spiked black hair. He walked over to the bed, he smiled. Arénam-Aria's eyes had changed. Her left eye was a glowing electric green and the other eye was a deep blue, like the color of the ocean. She looked like a normal child. "Usagi." He whispered. He believed she was sleeping. "Usagi! Usagi!" He shouted.

The doctors say that she was too weak for the birth. Her husband, Daichi believed otherwise. He didn't know what to believe. The doctors were right. Only a year later Daichi would see that they were right. But let's save that for later, now we have to jump over to a world named Land of Departure.

_(Land of Departure, January 19__th__) _

_Master Eraqus had just received news, for his apprentice Terra. His mother was dead, there was a second note but most of it was burned and couldn't be read. It was about Arénam's birth, someone did not want Terra or Master Eraqus to know. Yet the unreadable letter was sent anyway._

_The seven year old was laying on his bed playing with his wooden keyblade. Dreadfully, Eraqus knocked on Terra's door. "Master?" without knowing what to say, Master Eraqus gave Terra the letters. The young boy read the letters (he tried to make sense of the ruined one). Tear began pouring from his eyes. Master Eraqus tried to comfort the boy, he knew time would heal this wound in his apprentice's heart, like it had done for him in a similar event in his past (One most defiantly happened to him when he was younger, you can't deny it). _

_A few days had past and Terra rarely left his room. He loved his mother very much and now she was gone. He hadn't lost many people in his life, only before this was his grandfather in the previous year, but he and his grandfather weren't that close. His father kept him away from his grandfather, he always told him that 'he did love his father but he didn't want something like him that can put his children in danger.' It was too late. Danger was born a couple days ago and a few years ago and more to come. _

_Terra threw his wooden keyblade against the wall, feeling both sad and angry. He looked at his feet watching the tears fall onto his blankets. A knock pulled his attention away from his sadness. "Who is it?" he asked. _

_"It's Aqua." A voice said from the other side of the door. Before he could respond she came in. Aqua was a small six year old girl, her light blue her was neatly put into pigtails. "You're still upset?" She asked innocently. _

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He sniffled. Aqua walked over to Terra's bed and sat next to him. "Well, I don't know." She giggled. She wasn't doing a good job of making him feel better. She noticed that. Aqua quickly wrapped her arms around Terra. His face reddened at the sudden action, not to mention Aqua was blushing as well. "Because no matter what happens I'm here for you. How about you tell me about your mommy, maybe it'll make you feel better."_

_"Okay…"_

_Later, Master Eraqus went to check on Terra, which he did for the past few days. He found both Aqua and Terra fast asleep in Terra's bed. He smiled, it was cute, but he hoped this would be the only time he'd ever catch them sleeping in the same bed. _

_(Next Year, January 18__th__)_

_ Arénam-Aria, a one year old. Instead of sleeping she was staring out the window. The sky was filled with stars. Her eyes were almost dead-looking. They always seemed that way. Nova, her 12 year old sister sneaked into their shared bedroom. "Gah!" Aré cheered. Nova hushed her baby sister. "Don't let Dad know that I'm home late. Again. Now why are you up?"_

_Before the one year old could give her response, the two girls heard heavy footsteps. Nova jumped into her bed and pretended to sleep. Daichi poked his head into the room. He smirked, "Yanno, Nov if you're gonna try to fool me then at least lock the door behind you." Shocked, Nova jumps up from her bed. "How?" "How did I know? 1) You've down this before. 2) The door. 3) You're not in your pajamas." He laughed. Daichi ruffled Nova's hair, she frowned and mumbled something. The dark haired man turned his attention to his youngest child._

_Aré stood using her crib to help her up. She giggled. "Why are you up? Can't sleep, munchkin?" Daichi cradled the small girl. Her eyes became filled with life, then they were red. "Weird." He commented. He put the small girl to bed. "The two of you, go to bed." He left. _

_"You got me in trouble, Aré." She huffed._

_The next day, Nova awoke to a loud sound. The young black-haired girl peaked into the living room. Two men were in the room, with her father. They were hurting them._

_"Where is the child?" One demanded._

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Daichi lied._

_"Daddy." Nova whispered._

_"Nova, take Aré and run. Now!" _

_"But Dad!"_

_"I said now!"_

_"She's not there. Someone took her, a woman who was dead."_

_ "Those damn spirits."_

(Arénam-Aria's P.O.V)

I remember, laying on my back with my eyes staring blanking at the ceiling. That was something I didn't want to remember. I caused everything. It keeps running through my head over and over again, like a movie, one I'd rather not see. Those words, my first words. They almost haunted me, they were almost evil. I remember saying them to no one. But why did I know?

_He's dead…. They killed him….. The man pulled the trigger…. His gun fired…_

I almost sounded like I didn't care. My father was dead and I didn't care.

**_Arénam….._**

I sat up. I look around, no one was there. I lived alone, besides the fact that I take care of these beings called Celestial Creatures. Celestial Creatures are light spirits that have crossed over from the Realm of Spirits. They choose a master (owner) and live out the rest of their chosen master's life. No pain when pets die anymore, if you have one. But I am not their master only a caretaker. The spirits saved me.

My home world had fallen after I left. Everyone on it, killed. My whole family but, Terra and Nova, lived on that world. It's only the three of us now. Darkness was a powerful foe, and darkness is what filled the hearts of the men who tried to take me. All for selfish human gain.

**_Arénam-Aria…_**

**_Come to me._**

**_I'm waiting…._**

I jump off my bed. "Where is that coming from?" I asked myself walking over to the empty space that once was a door. This place was once full of life now it's a ruin. I've lived here for nine years, ever since I was four, now I am thirteen. I walk down the long hallway, looking around with the sun shining through the empty gaps in the ceiling.

**_Almost there…_**

The floor wobbles and starts to crack. I try to jump off of the falling tiles but something grabbed my ankle. When the dust cleared I pushed the rubble off of me. "I haven't been here before." She gazed around the room. Besides it being dusty it was absolutely untouched. A podium was placed in the center of the room.

**_Go ahead._**

**_Take it._**

**_Take what?_**

**_What's truly is yours._**

On the podium was a metal shaped heart. It was a brooch, a golden color. It had no signs of it actually aging. It's been here for years. I slowly go over to it. The brooch glows a bright yellow and white shade.

**_Claim your brooch. _**

I stretch my hand out to grab it but I had a question. "Why is this mine?" I ask only to get no answer. Lacing my fingers around the cold metal I felt a strong power. A smile was brought onto my face. Something I hadn't done in about nine years. Why does this make me feel happy? I shook away the thought after thinking about it for a few minutes. When I turn around a violet snake dropped down from the ceiling. I jump back nearly hitting into the podium. "Sorry to scare you, mistresssssss." The snake hissed.

"It's fine." I rolled my eyes "Wind." I said using aero to lift me up the gap in the floor (or the ceiling). An emerald Pegasus nudged my arm and a rose colored mouse asked a question in a squeaky voice. "Oh! Mistress! Where did you get that brooch?" She jumped on my shoulder. I pointed to the hole in the floor. "From this room."

"I've never seen this before!" The Pegasus exclaims, its sapphire eyes bulging with excitement. "That brooch is something spectacular." My snake friend slithered up onto my shoulder examining the brooch in my hands. "Yeah, I guess." I start walking down to my room. When I heard that voice I thought that someone was here. I didn't realize I was lonely. "I wish I could see my family." I whispered picking up a black necklace with a black eighth note charm in the center. The back of the charm, however, was white. My mother gave this to me the day I was born. "Why don't you go find them?" I stood up, dropping the necklace on the ground. "I don't know, can I?"

I saw my mouse friend read the description on the back. "I heard from another creature that your brother Terra's about to take his mark of mastery exam." I took my necklace from the rose colored mouse and clumsily put it on. "How will I get there though?" I look at the bright blue sky. "I don't know, but I think you should wear these. Seems more appropriate than what you are wearing now." I look at my 'window' and see various Celestial Creatures with clothes. I look down at the loose white dress and no shoes I wore every day.

I gave a crooked smile. Not exactly keyblade wielding outfit I guess. I mean I only trained with spirits of past keyblade masters who roamed here, I even trained the master who trained Master Eraqus.

The clothes were more suitable for a keyblade wielder, I guess. Red tank top, black unzipped vest (short sleeved), sleeveless red cropped vest (zippered, ends at my mid-section), Loose fitting red pants, three crossed black belts, black boots, and one black fingerless glove on my left hand.

"It doesn't help that I don't know how to get back, I don't know if I can even leave." I said solemnly looking at my wrists. Red energy chains glowed then faded on around my wrist, the chain led all the way around the ruins. It came and left attached to the beating of my heart.

**_You can be freed child._**

I swiped the clothes from the celestial creatures and changed into them. They fit perfectly.

**_Listen to me._**

_ I am listening. Who are you?_

_**I am Korosu, the original Demonic Master.**_

_ How can I hear you?_

_**You are my new vessel, the new Demonic Master. **_

_ What?_

_**To see your brother listen to my instructions. Find the highest cliff in this world.**_

Without waiting, I listened to Korosu. I jumped out of the ruin. I left my furry and not so furry friends behind. I felt the wind rush past me as I sprint up a mountain, new links kept adding to the chain. I feel well I don't even know how I felt. So many emotions rushing in my head all at once. I wasn't lonely, afraid, or even sad like I was before. I was happy and excited, but what if he didn't recognize me.

When I reached the cliff I didn't dare look down. I felt the chains try to pull me back. A sudden burst of strength flowed through me. I jumped. I heard the chain snap through the wind pounding against my ears. I close my eyes and another memory floods into my mind. But, it wasn't my own.

_A pretty black haired woman stood motionless. She fell to her knees in tears in front of two graves. _

_Her husband and son's graves. _

_Sickness took the two males away from her, yet something had protected her from sickness. From death. She wish she knew what. What wanted her to live? Who decided death should stay away from her? _

_"Thank you for keeping me alive. I don't know if I could do that anymore." She murmured towards the graves. Almost wishing for someone to hear. The only reason she practically gave up being a keyblade wielder was to have a family and be happy. Look where that has led her. Maybe she should've stayed and bring her two siblings together. See how Terra would react to Arénam-Aria. She almost laughed at the thought of the reveal, Terra's face would be priceless._

_But they didn't need her so they could met. She believed that. Kingdom Hearts would bring the two to meet. With one swift movement of a knife, she held it in her hands ever since she'd arrive to the graveyard, her world faded and it all went black._

Nova. I ignored her last memory for now. I open my eyes and the ground was not even close to me. Actually the ground was not even there. Everything was tinted, I was wearing silver armor with red flowing and glowing streaks through the armor and the supplementary armor that was on my waist.

"How am I?" I ask ending my sentence when I saw a pair of matching blood red demon wings. "I'm flying? Land of Departure's over there!" I exclaim pointing to the world where my brother was.

**_You have awoken but since you have it comes with a price._**

Everything was blurry. "W-What?" I ask feeling something wrap around my leg. _Darkness._ The corners of my eyes began to be covered by black. I tried to break free but everything went numb before I could. Those feelings, the ones I mentioned earlier, the bad ones, all rushed back. Everything went black.

I woke up back in the uniform the celestial creatures gave me. I was in a place I didn't recognize. A barren land, just dirt. Walking further through this place I saw lifeless keyblades everywhere. "What is this place?" I wondered aloud looking around. I kept walking to a completely barren place, very far from that other place, no keys could be seen from here.

A light shines down from above me as the clouds move away revealing a heart-shaped moon.

Kingdom Hearts.

I gasp as I feel a cold substance touch my legs. I was shocked when I looked down and saw a green crystal quickly making its way up my legs, quickly. I reached up towards Kingdom Hearts as everything becomes dark and Kingdom Hearts disappears.

_I feel nothing, not anymore. I've died more than once already. I've lost many things. My mind is incomplete. I am a shattered master. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: First year, Misery

Arénam-Aria fell with her eyes flashing from her electric green and cobalt blue to a blood red. The nothingness took over everything around her.

**_The master's whose heart is as strong as the force of an army._**

**_The master who is as fierce as a lion._**

**_All hidden in an innocent disguise._**

**_You may only be a child._**

**_The worlds need you. _**

**_They need you._**

**_I need you. _**

Her eyes shot open she heard a deep demonic voice rang through her head. Visions flooded her mind.

**_This is who you are…_**

A tall man, at the age of twenty five, stood in a stadium filled with thousands of people watching him. The center of the arena was a platform that was purely white. Though nothing was around the platform, an empty abyss. His golden eyes flash with anger as an attractive woman, about the same age as he, with flowing golden hair and bright violet eyes approached him.

"You know we could just end this now, we could go back to the way it was before." The woman said with a smile, trying to flirt with the man. He just looked away, completely unaffected. He looked like he couldn't even stand her. "You and I both are aware that is impossible, Hikari." The voice was the same one that had spoken to her earlier.

"Why do we even have to be here? We're already masters, why are they testing us again?" She complains in a rather bored fashion. "You spineless worm, why must you complain so much?" He shouts at Hikari. She gasps and walks away. Everything about her showed she was insulted. They stiffened as an elderly man began to speak.

"On this very day, wielders will watch history befall. We have two masters of equal status face off to see who the true master of the keyblade is. Demonic and Angelic Master, are you prepared?" The two masters nodded. The man summoned a large blade of two demon wings crossed, Hikari summoned a much shorter delicate, heavenly looking keyblade.

"Began the examination." The two masters charged towards each other, their keyblades clashed. They were in a struggle match. The vision seeped away in red.

A loose tear fell from Aré's electric green eye. "I'm sorry." She whispers as the vision continues.

The two masters, covered in blood, panting and fumbling with their keyblades. They charged at each other, for the last time, they struck against each other. The vision was blurred with a mixture of light and darkness. "Korosu. I am ready." The thirteen year old brunette spoke with a tone so venomous and twisted even monsters would shake with open fear.

"Where am I?" Aré asks looking around blankly. The scenery was cheerful, too cheerful. A peaceful meadow, animals grazing, flowers blooming, and it was almost silent. She hated it. The wind blew strongly north. Standing up she decided to follow it, flower petals drifted along the wind.

When Arénam- Aria began to run with the currents of the wind. She felt like she was like the flower petals. Her boot-covered feet dashed along the dirt road, as she ran she overlooked the fact that the grass surrounding the area was slowing dying after she pasted and faded into dirt. She came across an abyss with naturally made rock pillars that lead to the other side, the other side she could make out a mountain path leading to somewhere she couldn't see.

The young brunette steps back with a determined glare. She took a deep breath and broke into a sprint and at the edge, with a second to spare, she jumps. Barely making it, she held on to the edge. A roar broke the perfect silence. Aré almost slipped, pulling herself up. Her green-blue eyes darted to the sky.

An unrecognizable creature soared down from the heavens. Landing on the naturally made platform, hissing at the girl. A barely silent growl escapes from Arénam. Her eyes flash an unnatural shade of red. **_You are ready_**_._ As the voice fades Arénam summons her keyblade, her other hand turns into a metallic claw. Her keyblades name is Faith's Melody. Aré's keyblade is themed to music. The handle of her blade is a treble and bass clef together. The shaft is more like sheet music with ledger lines and various notes spread across it to the head of the key. The teeth of her key is a quarter note, two half notes, and another quarter note.

Eyes now fully red, she raises her keyblade. The creature roared with a great force. "Inferno!" she shouts as flames shoot up from the abyss. They dart towards the creature. The monster hissed in agony. Arénam-Aria took the chance to jump to another rock pillar, the creature screeched an icy barrage at her. An icy spike stabbed into her leg when she made an attempt to dodge. Silently cursing she threw her keyblade at the creature. Knowing now that fleeing was not an option, she launches herself at the monster. Her blade returns to her as gravity takes over and drags her down towards the creature.

Whispering in an unknown language, a spell was casted at the last second. A strong light consumed all around. Arénam-Aria landed on a platform behind the beast. The blood-covered monster growled in anger. Wrapping its large claw around the girl and threw her into a rock formation. She tried to regain composure as she squirmed to find some sort of ground. Aré grabbed two loose rocks, taking a breather. Only to have her keyblade finally come down to her with a large push against her back. The rocks broke and the girl plummeted. Not one scream even traced from her mouth. Though fear replaced her eyes, which were once filled with light and purity.

The monster came down with a scream. Her keyblade came to her within seconds. The beast wrapped its claws around Arénam-Aria stabbing its claw into her skin. She winced and shouted with pain, the words she spoke were in an unknown language. A blinding red light bursts from the tip of the keyblade, the monster screeches as it fades into nothingness. An orange shard of glass fell where the monster once was.

"What's this?" The orange shard glows and floats to her. It was bright and when see grasped the shard, it was warm, a familiar warmth. _Being a keyblade master is all I've ever dreamed about._ A voice, her brother's voice, rang threw her head. She forgot about falling and she wasn't afraid or hurt. The golden brooch shook its way loose from her pocket. She tried to grab it, she couldn't. It glowed with the same warmth she felt before. The orange shard slips perfectly slips into the empty space of the brooch. "Terra's dream, it's giving off power from the strength of his dream." She whispers with a small smile finding its way on to her face. "Dream Light!" A light emitted from the brooch, wrapping around Arénam, She flew upwards. Landing on the other side of the abyss.

"Thank you. Big brother." She slips the brooch back into her pocket. She looks up and only to see a thick fog block her path. Wait that isn't fog. She sniffed the air, it was smoke. "Wind!" She shouts. Aero is casted and wind rushes around her. The smoke is cleared. What she saw was a horrendous scene. The meadow she saw before was in front of her. But that wasn't the bad part. It was on fire. Everything, the grass and plants were all burned black. The animals were burning alive. Their screams pierced her ears. She squints with pain, stabbing into her skull. A ringing, stung like a thousand bees at once.

"What's happening to me?!" She groans, falling to her knees. A growl forced her attention to change. "Was that me?" Her voice turned into a rasp. Dizziness took over, her vision began to blacken. She coughed, she spluttered blood onto the ground. Her eyes closed.

_Korosu…. Why is this happening to me? _

**_Do not worry my loyal child. This is part of the plan._**

_What plan?_

**_To perfect your blood, mind, spirit…._**

**_Forget who you are._**

**_Take a new lead in life._**

Hours later Arénam woke up. The flames were extinguish. She coughs looking further around, dead animals laid all around her. Bite marks about two inches thick and five inches wide. "What happened?" The thirteen year old raised her head from the ground. "What even is this place?" She was on her feet within a few seconds. With caution she walked into a black thick fog that was drenched in a sickening smell.

**Insolent child **

**How can you even defeat darkness?**

**Your brother couldn't even do the same.**

**He is weak but you…**

**Your light is strong too strong. **

**It must be destroyed. **

"W-What Who are you? Get away from me, you monster." Aré wandered through immense amount of darkness. She held her head tightly, almost crying. Images flashed over her eyes. Terra. Xehanort….. "XEHANORT." The girl screamed but she froze. _Who is Xehanort?_

**Yes, Xehanort. **

** The man who created an apocalypse out of curiosity. But he isn't done yet **

** Your brother, Terra, is that his name.**

** He became a victim of our own.**

"What do you mean? What did he do Terra?!" Now she was angry. Arénam only had her family, She always wanted to keep them close is She couldn't lose them. Not now not ever.

**And you only have one arm, child. **

** You're weak just like your older brother.**

"He isn't weak. What happened to him? What about Nova?!" She questioned looking around, there was no owner to that voice. "Yanno what! I don't care about this STUPID, FAKE arm." She wailed throwing her armor off, revealing she had no arm underneath it.

_**Don't let her get to you, Arénam-Aria!**_

_ Those men, they were attack her home. She hated them already. She was only one, yet they hurt her, physically and mentally. The young girl saw her father get shot. The bullet going straight through him. Bang! Thud! They only thing that she could hear. The gun firing and her father falling, his eyes already emotionless and lifeless. _

_ She stood, shaking, her heterochromic eyes widen in fear. She closed her eyes when the gun fired again. A ripping pain shot through her arm, when she opened her eyes, she had only one arm, the other was down to less than half of her upper arm. She ran, she didn't know where she was going but she learned how to run. She ran back to her room A woman stopped her, her hair was purple. Her face was very stern. She was scary. The woman was a ghost._

**_Don't fall for their tricks._**

**_ Find a way to fight the corrupt darkness._**

****_Corrupt darkness?_

_**Darkness is not evil nor light is good. Darkness is only darkness but anger and hate can corrupt it and make it evil.**_

**_ Purify the Darkness. _**

****_'Is that even possible.' _She thought as she summoned Faith's Melody. Golden orbs fluttered around her. Dancing, the orbs grew, almost doubling in size, circling her. Eyes glowing yellow, she spun with light exploding everywhere. She landed on her feet with half of a smile on her face.

**Darkness cannot be destroyed by light.**

"I know. I was not trying to destroy it." She smiled, her eyes glinted with feelings that could not be described. She hummed a slow tune, like a lullaby. Curious sounds surrounded her as golden eyes watched her. She began to sing softly. A song her mother sang to her once, it was also her mother's last words.

_ They slowly fade away,_

_Leaving it all behind._

_ What is left of me?_

_ Here I stand alone,_

_ No one would forget. _

_Who I've lost_

_And what I've found._

_Never can turn around._

_Losing faith_

_And forgetting destiny._

_Can I save?_

_What they forgot?_

_What they forgot…_

The golden sun was blinding as the darkness began to clear. Her melodic voice rang through the cold air. She started to dance around, the pianos music in her head. Her smile grew. She heard another voice join hers, but the owner of the voice was not there. It was tired but just as lovely as Arénam's. The sounds of birds calling early in the morning could not best the voice of the woman and the child. Correction, the mother and child_._ The music grew louder and more exciting as the girl's dance followed in suit.

_Who am I?_

_To say?_

_If it's right_

_Or if it's wrong._

_While your heart rests_

_While your life is ending_

_Can you believe?_

_Can you smile?_

_Do you have faith?_

_ Can you love?_

_Can you trust?_

_After all I've done._

_After all I've done…_

The face that she hadn't seen for what felt like an eternity. The stunning cobalt colored eyes, filled with passion and forever filled with joy, her milk chocolate hair failing down to her waist with a few messy locks covering her small parts of her face. She saw the woman smile softly, her voice began to fade away. 'No come back! Please! I need you! Mother!' Arénam-Aria screams in her thoughts as the vision of her mother start to fade away towards a strong light. 'Goodbye, my baby girl!' She heard the woman's voice for the last time. 'No….' The piano in her thoughts slowed.

_Where is your light?_

_Are in the dark?_

_Why can't I see you?_

_When you're right in front of me?_

_Why did you forget?_

_How could you forget?_

_I'm with you,_

_Until the end of time._

_Never forget,_

_Who I am._

_Hope you never,_

_Never lose yourself._

_Never lose yourself…_

After her deceased mother's voice had left her for good a deeper one joined hers. Her fathers. 'Daddy…' she whispers. 'My little munchkin.' Aria couldn't see his face, however, she knew his signature smug look was on his face. Her smile remains as she remembers his coal black, naturally spiked hair, the hair that had been passed on from him to Arénam. His electric green eyes, she remembered seeing them from when she was very young. He faded away too quickly.

_Wish I could change,_

_My dreadful fate._

_So I could see your smile._

_To see the stars in your eyes._

_Your voice was always kind,_

_Why can't I hear you._

_I wish I could hear you,_

_Even just one more time._

_Even if it is my last._

_I want to see you._

_Only one can hear,_

_The Lullaby of my Heart._

_Lullaby of my heart._

The darkness was gone. She walked into the next element. A large creature, a lilac colored phoenix screamed in her face.

**Me: cliff-hanger, so I read somewhere that the elements are not four but seven. The elements being fire, earth, water, air, darkness, light and spirit. Also the idea of corrupted darkness came from a book I am writing with both darkness and light, similar theme to kingdom hearts but darkness and light fight on the same side, the enemies are just corrupted. The darkness never made them evil but the negative emotions they felt made them evil, the heroes in that story fight to cleanse the darkness. The song is my own originally, I wrote the lyrics myself. Usagi (Nova, Terra, Arénam's mother) is an OC also so is their father and so is Nova.**

** And lastly when Arénam-Aria had the flash back of losing her arm, she was one during the flashback and the bullet was about the size of her arm that's why it was able to blow off her arm. **

**I only own the OCs I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the worlds used in the story, except the Temple of Light and the Stage of Mastery, which I created myself. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Year 1 Curiosity (Part two)

The darkness was gone. She walked into the next elemental section. A large creature, a lilac colored phoenix screamed in her face. "Another monster." She rolls her eyes with a sarcastic smirk tracing her lips. Another screech broke the short silence.

The phoenix's beak snaps shut onto Arénam-Aria's arm. "I'm not losing another arm." She laughs. She swings her foot back before quickly kicking her foot into the bird's neck. The large creature recoils in pain by flying into the air. She kept her eyes only on the phoenix. "This phoenix is the guardian of this element." She whispers.

"Who cares what it is. Come and fight me coward!" The bird swoops down with its beak open. The beast made an attempt to bite the thirteen year old but she swipes her keyblade towards the lilac phoenix. She shouted, "Tempest!" a violent wind came out of nowhere knocking the bird off its claws. The creature didn't move, Arénam-Aria began to slide in the direction of the wind. She grunts in pain as the back of her shirt and vest ripped open. Boney wings dosed in her blood, stained forever with that color, forced their way through her skin. She forced back a scream.

The creature launches towards Arénam. She wraps her wings around her body. Her face was once blocked by a pinkish membrane that was sewn in between each bone of the wing. It was torn by a grey claw and the phoenix's face close to hers.

She made a shrill, inhuman screech that rendered the bird paralyzed. She smirks with the extra time it had given her and summons her keyblade to stab the bird. As she lowered her blade to make a quick assault, her whole body froze. Her jaw hurt, her entire face hurt. She could help but smile. Her smile grew larger and larger and larger. Her smile went from ear to ear, literally. Thick fangs grew into place in her mouth. Her pupils became paper thin and flooded with a frightening red shade.

Arénam-Aria screamed, "Winter Storm!" A tornado of ice barrages the monster. Slowly standing, she went to a low crouch with her arm hanging loosely. Her keyblade disappears. Her head jerks back as the light shows her newly demented face. The phoenix was shocked at the girl's new appearance, even she could see that it was. She lurches towards the creature.

"Why was I using magic?" She questioned herself as she forced her hand through the feathered beast's chest. It screamed in pain but she was too blind to care. She pulls her claw out if the phoenix's chest. With a loud thud the beast fell. Curling up in pain, the bird was screeching ever so weakly.

"It's pitiful, you weak monster. You are a guardian. I expected more of a fight." Arénam-Aria said with her features returning to normal. She looked at the bird confused with her cobalt and electric green eyes. The girl had no idea what she had done.

'' W-What? Did I do this? "She asked herself with no expected answer. Only a monster could do something like this. She was no monster. Or was she. The blanks in her memory, everything was black and she couldn't remember anything.

**_This is merely a side effect._**

**_Though we are a monster, we still have heart. _**

**_Put the beast out of its misery._**

**_We wish pain on those who deserve it._**

Arénam-Aria did as she was instructed to do. Her blade went through the bird's neck. It erupted in a dark mist. Her breath was caught in her throat. Choking on the air, it was trapped, like a prisoner. She killed something. A living creature, dead, its blood was on her hand.

"You were their master... You saw me didn't you?" her voice came out in a wheezing sound, it was clear enough for him to understand. The spiritual smoke disappeared, light came in and surrounded her and everything else. She turned around to look at the man behind her.

"You saw that monster I turned into! You saw me kill that phoenix!" She paused before saying his name. "Master Eraqus."

"Leave. You saw what shouldn't be seen." Her voice rasped slightly. Korosu was a commanding man. Strangely, Eraqus obeyed and left.

"Why does this happen to me? Every time I care for something, it gets ripped away."

_Don't you think the phoenix felt the same_?

_Arénam- Aria falls to the ground holding her head, in pain._

_It was a monster just like the one you are._

Her hand turn into claws, scaly red.

_I don't even know why the light picked you._

She throws her head back and arches her back as large demon wings force their way out from in between her shoulder-blades.

_Monsters are flawed, hideous, and worthless._

Small horns poke out from her messy brown hair. A demon tail grows from her lower back.

_You don't even belong in the light. _

_Her mouth spreads from ear to ear. She now has a fangy demonic grin._

_Death should've taken you when he had the chance._

_"__Who said light had to be perfect." She rasps as her demon features faded away. _

_"__Who said light had to be flawless." _

_"__Who said light had to be worth something."_

_"__Who said light had to be loyal, honest, good, friendly, trustworthy, or anything. When was this decided, because I didn't say this was what light was"_

_"__Anyone who thinks that was blinded by the light. Blinded by their ambitions. They've forgotten everything that truly mattered, even if they think that they remember."_

_"__I am not blinded. I can see past your façade. That's why I was chosen." __**To be the Master of Light.**__Korosu finished. "I know others who can't see past this, I can show them how to see past this"_

_ "__Hikari was blinded, Korosu is not. I am Korosu." Her speech rang through the warm air. Her words echoing throughout the space. She smiles at the silence the voice had left._

_**That's…. Right.**_

"Of course I'm right." She said proudly. She felt satisfied that she beat the elements all except for one. But she beat the illusions, _the illusions_. Thinking about them made her upset. She felt terrible. Arénam-Aria's head hurt with the feelings brought every bad memory she has ever had. "I'm sorry." She cried out, they'd all couldn't know. She could never have an ally or a friend in her life.

"Nova. Terra. I'm sorry. I guess someone like me doesn't deserve to see their family, not again and not even for the first time." She gripped her necklace tightly. The light around her disappeared. The emptiness was replaced with a path leading to a marble temple. The Temple of Light. The name traced her mind. The place looks familiar. She ignored that thought and continued anyway. She quickened her steps into a light jog.

She put her hand on the door handle. Arénam hesitated, did she want to know what she was? Can't Korosu just tell her? She opened the door not fighting against herself anymore. All she saw was a crystal clear pool and nothing else but white everywhere.

"This is it, Water will tell me the truth." She reassured herself, not knowing if water would tell her the truth. She knelt by the small pool. Her reflection was not her own. It was her demonic side. The many times she switched just in this world.

"I need to hold back." Aria noted.

"Why should you hold back? All the worlds need someone that can protect them. Others can do that. But they can't make them fear you. They need fear." Her demon reflection spoke with a great amount of venom within her voice.

"I'm not evil, I'm a peacekeeper. I don't want anyone to fear me." Aré replied. Her left leg twitches slightly, she was ready to run when needed. The reflection saw this.

"You're not going anywhere." The reflection smirks. Its claw comes out of the water. Wraps each dagger like 'fingers' around the real Aré's neck. Fear shot through her body, she shook almost violently. "Why are you afraid? This is what you are." Arénam-Aria gasps as the reflection's arm snaps closer to its 'body'. She let her eyes close when she felt the water splash against her face.

She opened her eyes seeing a girl with red hair and violet eyes staring back at her. The other girl smiled as her keyblade appeared in her hands. Arénam-Aria summons her keyblade. She slashes at the girl blindly. The red head grabs her abdomen as the water is slowly turning red. The red-headed girl attempts to attack Arénam. The brunette disappears in a flash of light before she could.

Arénam-Aria landed on a world looking face down at the grass. She panted heavily. She felt she had no breath left. "Hey, are you alright?" Aré looks up at two young boys.

_My whole life I was nothing but an apprentice, imprisoned by destiny. Played by the cards of fate. When really I was a master of thousands of people sworn to protect everyone who needed me. I am the Demonic master._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: Year 2, Alchemy

(Arénam-Aria P.O.V)

"I'm A-Alright." I smile at the two boys. They both had blonde hair and look similar to each other, they're probably brothers. "Where am I?" one of the boys smiles brightly and responds, "You're in Resembool." The two boys as strong hearts with a bright light, I could see that easily. I look around in the surroundings, Resembool seemed quiet and a rural place, empty and peaceful. I guess it's nice. I suddenly realize that the two boys were staring at me the whole time.

"Um… I'm Arénam-Aria, Aré for short." I introduce myself. "What are your names?" I'm trying too hard to be friendly. That's not easy for me, Hmph, I'm not much of a people person, but two young boys. I think it'll be fine. "I'm Ed and this is my little brother, Al." They are brothers.

Oh Kingdom Hearts, I'm really bad at this. "How'd ya end up here anyway, Aré?" Ed asks. How did I end up here? I shrugged in response. "You don't know?" Both boys gave a confused look.

"Honestly, I don't know. Things are hard when you grow up too early." I smile. "I wish I didn't grow up so soon." The second part I whisper, I wish they didn't hear me, I'm sure they did.

Something smelled…strange. Darkness! I've gotta protect Ed and Al! They gave me strange looks. "Listen, boys, something's comin'."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Something dark. Something dangerous."

Just as I said that an inky pool of darkness seeped out from the ground. It took form as three dogs. "What the hell are you things?" I question with no answer expected. One pounces towards me, I blocked using my fake arm. Wait, I threw it away? How's it back? Anyway, I didn't hurt considering that arm is a hollow shell.

"Go!" I command the boys as I flip backwards. I slide only a few inches. I give a pleading look to the boys. "I said 'Go!'" I shout and the two boys run to safety. "Alright. Let's see what you're made of." I smile cockily at the three monsters.

It seems the three dogs were angry, mainly because one started to bite my leg off. I feel the pain burst through my leg, it felt like the gunshot. I kick the dog, forcing it into a nearby tree. I quickly scan the area making sure the two brothers were not there. They weren't.

I summon Faith's Melody, if you don't know that's the name of my keyblade, I fall into a fighting position. I eye the monsters with a dangerous look flooding in front of my green- blue eyes. I already knew I was threatening to them.

"Inferno!" I shout as the fiery rings appeared and to be in my control. I spin on my toes rapidly commanding the flames to follow my movements. I jump into the air and force my keyblade into the ground and the flames follow and explode. I land and saw the injured dogs, they attempt to charge towards me but I missed hitting them back.

I feel two of the dogs bite my arm and my leg with their venomous teeth sinking in. I struggle, with no hope to break free, I look for the other dog. It was actually standing in front of me.

The dark dog slinks back slightly. Its back paw digs slightly into the ground. It barks forcefully at me, icy shards fly from the thin air and towards me. Each, but few, icy shard stab me.

I growl and kick and punch the dogs away. I slash at the third dog that ice-barked at me before. It cuts in half easily, the bottom half disappeared but the top half remained. "What?" I ask myself. I grab the dog's leg and throw it into the air. When it came down again I stab my keyblade into the dog's head and it disappeared.

1/3

"Stab 'em, that can't be hard!" I cheer. But that was all too soon. I didn't notice that the dogs and I had moved during our fight. Near a hill. Of course, since I am a very lucky person. The dog pounces. The teeth sink in to my shoulder and the beast gnaws on my flesh. I slide, with the dog, several feet, only to be stopped by a fence. I wanted screech, I wanted to growl, I wanted to turn. I **wanted** to turn. Something I thought that I'd never say. I can't turn, legendary figure or not, I don't wanna be the Demon Wielder. I don't wanna be a monster. I felt like this for a while. Ever since I found out.

Faith's Melody strangely refused to come to my aid, I wish I knew why. My attempt to stop the lust-like feeling that was eating me on the inside, it wouldn't work. It was ignored. Grabbing my keyblade I stabbed the darkened pup. It disintegrated instantly.

2/3

I eye the last one. I turn my attention to myself, I am covered in blood those little monsters got me more than I thought. Plenty of gashes. The third dog creeps towards me. A flash of red light covered my eyes for only a second. It was a painful second. The third dog was fading when the red light cleared.

3/3

"Wow that was easy." I congratulate myself. I'm covered in blood, great. Thank light Ed and Al aren't here. "Whoa! Aré! You've got blood all over you!" Thought too soon. I turn to face them. Sheepishly, I look around, no dream shard. Dammit! Now would be good time to get it. "Um. Give me a second. Rain storm!" I called a cloud of rain above my head. Water poured down rapidly, seconds later it disappeared and I was soaked. At least some of the blood was off of me.

"What were those things? How'd you do that? Are you an alchemist?" I looked at the two boys, who were looking at me with equal fascination. "I don't know. I used magic. What's an alchemist?" I answer. Their jaws drop. "You don't know what an alchemist is?!" Ed and Al say at the same time. Wow, I guess books can't teach me everything, well the books I have anyway. "No I don't. I've basically have been under a rock forever, really."

"An alchemist is a person who uses alchemy." I raise an eyebrow at Al's explanation. He really tried to use the dumbest explanation. Whatever, I thought there could've been more. "I know there's more to it. I'm not stupid." I shove my hands in my pockets. Before anyone could say anything else, we were all distracted by lights flickering in the distance. Ed and Al excitedly ran that way. They forgot about me. I chuckle. Now that dream shards got to be somewhere. I start looking around. Black goo, icky black goo.

WE AREN'T DONE

"We aren't done? What does that mean?" My question was answered, I heard Ed, Al, and another voice scream. A black monster with goo dripping off of it could be seen from where I was standing. I feel my wings rip through my clothes. I wasn't even thinking about using them. I ran a few feet before taking flight. I got there quickly and fell in front of Ed, Al and a woman with a light brown side ponytail.

"Is there somewhere safe you can take them?" She nods. "Alright take them there." Ed began to protest. Not that I was even listening. The woman took the two boys away.

"Alright, let's get that dream shard." The beast got the first strike. It grabs me, it had a tight grip. I couldn't breathe. My wings disappear and I manage to wiggle out my hand. My keyblade won't appear. Claw! Painfully, my hand morphs into a claw. I pierce the monster's skin, it screams in agony. My hand goes back to normal. As it cries the monster tries to let go by waving its arm around furiously. I grab onto the beast's 'hand'. I'm flinging around like a… whatever they're called. Ragdoll? Anyway, I climb onto its' arm.

Its arm is still waving around, it knew I was trying to balance on it. Why can't something be easy for me for once? Keyblade? No. Demon Claw that never even wanted but got anyway? Yes! I jump towards its face. Unlike its hand my claw sunk into goo, a lot of goo.

"Ugh" I try to pull my hand out, it's stuck. I'm gonna hurt whoever's dream shard it is. I keep wriggling but my hand won't move. Its mouth started opening slowly. My eyes widen in realization that the monster was trying to eat me. I don't wanna be monster food! I'm too young to die! Wait. Magic! Yeah I can use that. The monster's hand grabs my black vest and starts to lift me up. Now's my only chance.

"Light!" I cast the strongest light spell I could manage but strangely it wasn't strong. I wonder why? The monster decided against eating me. Instead it threw me into the roof of a house. Good for the owners, I didn't do much damage. "Hail!" Ice appeared out of thin air and hurdles at the goo monster. It was hurt. Only magic seemed to be working. Is this a stupid lesson from Korosu? Great, I suck at magic. You can tell considering I'm a class that doesn't usually use magic. Oh, why can't my keyblade be here?!

I jump off of the roof. The monster throws a tree at me. Wait a tree! Ow! Saying that hurt is only putting that lightly. I knew Korosu took over for a few seconds and threw the tree back at the Goo-Meister. It didn't seem effected by it. Only magic, got it. I start rapidly casting spells. Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, anything. This was hard alone. I was getting tired and especially low on magic. I cast inferno as my last spell. I fall to my knees, panting. I tired casting a simple fire spell and nothing.

The monster started coming closer. I could hardly move, I was still in a lot of pain and very tired. Everything started going black. No I can't sleep. Black goo surrounds the area. Out of the blackness I saw a glint of golden metal. The Kingdom Hearts Brooch!

"Aré!" Two voices cry. Ed and Al! "Go… B-Back Please." I cough. They shake their heads no. "We can't leave you alone with that thing!" "Yeah and we can help!" Al helps me stand and Ed starts drawing on the ground. I look at Al curiously. He was smiling. The Goo-Meister was just staring at us. "Inferno!" some magic had returned. I shout weakly. "Guy. You. Can't. Be. Here." They ignore me. Just then Earth flew towards the monster. It was damaged. I had a shred of magic left. I feel **_it _**clawing at me from the inside. No. No demon. Use magic. Man, I'm an idiot. Well, I use the last bit of magic I could and scream, "Lightning!" I could barely breathe after that. I must've scared Ed and Al. They saw me fall and I couldn't move. "Aré!" They sound terrified. I'm sorry. I couldn't say it. I'm coughing up blood. I'm beyond out of magic. What was I thinking? I'm gonna live like this? "King- Heart-t Brooch." I force out. What I missed was that I did a powerful lightning spell. When I ran out of magical energy I taped into physical. I didn't have much left. Using that spell caused great physical damage to me and to the Goo-Meister. He was almost dead. He fell and black goo erupted around the area. "Gold- Heart. Find." It hurt like hell to speak.

I watch the two frantically search for the brooch while fading in and out of consciousness. I smile when Ed claims victory to being the first to find it. "Give." He quickly runs over to me. After he placed the brooch into my hand I manage to move my arm. "Dream *cough* Light!" I was coughing but the spell working. The Goo-Meister died. I wasn't dying. And there wasn't black goo everywhere. I gasped for air afterwards and the two brothers rushed to me.

"Thank you." I say standing up. In the dirt was a green piece of glass. The Dream Shard! I quickly pick it up and slide it into place. I said my goodbyes to Ed and Al and walk the path. I look at the Kingdom Hearts Brooch.

_Who dream is this?_

**_A keyblade wielder named Ventus._**

_Ventus. I'm gonna kick his ass when I meet him._

**_You will meet him soon, kicking his ass is not a good option under the circumstances. Arénam-Aria, I fear there is a dark cloud approaching, you are in grave danger. _**

_Hm? I'll be fine, with the dream shards. I'll be fine _

**_My rival, Hikari has found her vessel. She is after the dream shards as well. She has the dream of a wielder named Sora. _**

_Sora? He's one of our wielders. Korry! We gotta get his!_

**_Don't call me Korry. We will get his in time, child. Have patience. _**

_I hate patience. Who else do we need?_

**_They are all keyblade wielders. Except for one he is not at this time._**

_I'm looking for names, old man._

**_Kairi, Riku, Lea, Aqua, Arénam-Aria._**

_I have a dream? Is it to not be the Demonic Master? _

**_ Why would you dream to not have the gift I have given you?_**

_Who would want to be a monster? I never wanted this! You're in my head wouldn't you know I've been feeling this way. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings._

**_Too late for that. _**

_Oh my light, I have to deal with you forever. Anyway, how is this a gift?_

**_You will learn my child._**

_Why can't you tell me?_

**_A true master must learn. You were born a master, but you must prove it. You were trapped in nothingness from ages one-three so you could mold your mind and heart so you were ready. You were trapped from ages four to thirteen and wielded a musical blade so you could learn from the best. Now you remain frozen until you are freed when a true master is named, one to save you. _**

_I have to suffer, to be tortured, for truth._

**_Yes, only then will you be freed._**

_Who knows when that will happen?_

**Dream Shards Obtained: 3 **

_Of course at first the pain was all over. Only pain is what I feel, looking back on those memories. The sad, twisted, lonely, and even the angered feelings I always felt, I will always feel. I am a monster cursed by a chance._

**Okay, this took me forever. If you haven't noticed the random little italicized messages at the end, they are important. There have been Xehanort reports and Ansem reports. Now these are sort of like Arénam-Aria's reports. At the end, Aré will say the message in order with a secret one to the other wielders. **

**Ven: When do I come in?**

**Later**

**Ven: When's later?**

**Chapter six. If you're waiting for Ven and Terra, wait till then. If you have any suggestions on worlds or whatever. Or even vote on whose dream shard should be found next. Review or PM**

**Ven: Bye!**

**Why can't I have someone else to be stuck with? If anyone is confused **_Arénam-Aria __**Korosu. **_**This is just used for the two of them talking to each other in her mind. The next chapter is a surprise and steps out of Square and Disney and into another world. (I'll only have to chapters like this and they're only for fun but they will help Aré.) So, Bye and Fullmetal Alchemist and Kingdom hearts aren't mine. Only the monsters (they may seem like heartless but they're not) and Arénam-Aria are mine. **


End file.
